


Maaaaa!

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Maaaaa!

Aberforth watched from the bed, smoking in post-coital bliss, as Severus bent and picked up his clothes.

It was a very nice view, he had to admit. Pale and thin, Abe couldn't decide whether he wanted to fuck Snape again or get him a bowl of stew. 

"Utterly ridiculous," Snape muttered.

"What's that?" 

"Your bloody goat." Snape held up what appeared to be half a sock. "That's the third pair it's eaten." Snape glared at him, though, with his lack of pants, he didn't exactly inspire terror. 

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your clothes on my bedroom floor," Abe said chuckling.


End file.
